


A Night Of Firsts

by controlofwhatido



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Autofellatio, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/pseuds/controlofwhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birthday girl (<a href="http://luckiedee.tumblr.com">Luckiedee</a>) asked for autofellatio <i>ages</i> ago, so I finally delivered! Happy birthday!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckie_dee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckie_dee/gifts).



“Bullshit.”

Darren bounces in seat. “No, I totally can! I mean, I haven’t done it in a few years but if anything, I’m more flexible now than I used to be.” 

Chris swallows hard and has to look away from Darren, to avoid his eyes going immediately to Darren’s crotch. He’s not quite sure how they got here – well, he knows how they ended up in his trailer for lunch – that’s something they do every day. But how their conversation took a turn to the ability to suck one’s own dick, Chris hasn’t the slightest idea. “I think I need proof,” he says, turning back to Darren with a raised eyebrow.

“What – like a picture?” Darren asks, already reaching for his bag. “I’m sure I have one on my laptop somewhere – “

“No,” Chris says, cutting Darren off. He’s not surprised Darren has a picture of him doing… _that_ because Darren likes to document _everything_. Including sucking his own cock, apparently. “No… I want to see. For myself. So I know you’re not lying.”

Darren grins and leans back, casual against the arm of Chris’s trailer couch. “You know, you don’t need to ask to see my junk, Colfer. I thought I already said you had a free pass.”

Chris’s cheeks burn with embarrassment. They’ve hooked up… a few more times than Chris is happy admitting, but they’ve never been a _thing_. Probably more his own fault than Darren’s because Darren has never made his feelings for Chris a secret. “Just want to make sure you’re not a liar,” he says with a casual shrug even though his groin is already tightening just picturing it.

“Totally not lying,” Darren says, crawling toward Chris’s end of the couch. He scoots close enough to be in Chris’s personal space, almost close enough to lean in for a kiss. “Should I come over tonight?”

Chris’s eyes dart down to Darren’s mouth and back up, and he knows by the twitch of a smile on Darren’s face that he was caught. It’s been too long (a few weeks) since he’s kissed Darren unscripted. “Yeah, sure,” he says breathily before closing the gap and pressing his lips against Darren’s.

*

“So how do you want to do this?” Darren asks as soon as the door is shut behind them. He slips his jacket off and hangs it up on the coat rack like he’s done it a thousand times before.

Chris imagines Darren just whipping it out and going for it, but he hasn’t had Darren in almost a month and he wants a little something more. “Would you like a glass of wine, first?”

Darren tucks in close and wraps an arm around Chris’s waist. “Ooh, trying to woo me? I’m already here to show you my dick, I’m pretty sure I’m already wooed.”

This isn’t like their usual hookups – usually there’s so much tension built up they both just snap end up just barely closing the door before their clothes come off. This time it feels calmer, even though desire has been flooding Chris’s veins since their talk in his trailer. He’s almost surprised at himself with what he suggests. “Maybe some wine and a bath to relax before you… go for it?”

Darren hums and pulls Chris against his chest, kissing right under Chris’s ear. “I’m always going to be pro getting naked with you,” he says, his voice already a little husky.

“Okay,” Chris says, peeling away from the warmth of Darren’s body. “Why don’t you go start the tub and I’ll go grab the wine?”

“Can do, captain,” Darren says with a mock salute. He starts to turn toward the stairs, but abruptly aborts the motion and looks at Chris, the teasing smile gone from his face. “Don’t spend too much time in there overthinking, okay? It’s okay to want this, I promise.”

Chris inhales deeply and nods. He knows Darren is right. If he had his way, he’d stand in the kitchen, fretting while he poured the wine, almost enough to talk him out of everything. But there’s something different about tonight… something feels like it’s unlocking in his chest and even though this is all over a silly conversation, he’s more relaxed and sure about himself than any other time he’s been with Darren.

“Tub’s ready!” Darren calls out from the top of the stairs, startling Chris.

“Okay!” Chris calls back, quickly pouring two glasses of wine and making his way up to the bathroom.

Darren’s already mostly undressed, down to his briefs as he bends over and tests the water, swishing around a few bubbles in the process.

“Nice view,” Chris says appreciatively, setting the glasses down on the counter before he reaches for the hem of his shirt.

Darren turns and quickly wipes his damp hand off on a towel. “Here, let me,” he says, guiding Chris’s hands out of the way and lifting Chris’s shirt up.

Chris feels his cheeks turn warm and he can’t get himself to look into Darren’s eyes, so he focuses on their reflection in the mirror. They’ve taken each other’s clothes off before, but it’s always been quick and in the heat of the moment, never so intimate like this. “Is this helping you relax?”

“Mmm,” Darren hums as he leans in, pressing his lips to Chris’s neck while his hands drop to Chris’s waistband. “Seeing you naked is always _very_ relaxing.”

Chris used to hate that Darren figured out his weak spot so quickly, but now it just makes him shiver and weak in the knees when Darren’s anywhere near his neck. He stifles a groan when Darren unzips his zipper, fingers just barely grazing his dick. “Darren,” he breathes, eyes slipping closed.

“Maybe I should suck _your_ dick tonight, instead,” Darren says, sliding Chris’s pants down.

That does sound like a _really_ good idea, and it almost physically hurts him to turn the offer down, but Chrisdefinitely wants to see Darren suck himself off. “Not what we came here for,” Chris says and he kicks his jeans the rest of the way off. “We should probably get in before it starts to get cold,” he adds, eyeing the tub.

“Do you want back or front?” Darren asks. When he pushes his briefs down to the floor he shakes his ass a little in Chris’s direction.

They’ve never actually taken a bath together before, but Chris already knows what he wants. “I’ll take the back,” he says, slipping out of his underwear, his cock bobbing, thick and full between his legs. He sees Darren’s gaze drift to his crotch, but he ignores him in favor of dipping his toes in to check the temperature. “Feels perfect,” he says, sighing as he climbs in and sits down. He looks up at Darren, noticing he’s fully hard by this point, too. “Going to join me?”

“Fuck yeah,” Darren says, setting their wine glasses on the wide edge before carefully stepping in and seating himself between Chris’s legs.  “What an awesome idea,” he groans, leaning back against Chris’s chest.

Chris isn’t quite sure what he’s supposed to _do_ in this type of situation. They’re both turned on, and usually that leads right to sex, but Darren isn’t even grinding back against Chris’s dick. Instead of letting his brain talk himself in circles, he just focuses on Darren, and the warmth of the water, and how Darren feels against him. He trails his fingers up Darren’s arms and let his hands rest on Darren’s shoulders, idly rubbing the tense muscles there.

“If you keep that up, I’ll fucking love you forever,” Darren moans, dropping his head forward.

It isn’t the first time Darren has said something like that so easily, and before it used to make Chris’s heart stop in his chest, but now it… well, it doesn’t seem like such an awful idea anymore. “Rough day?” he asks, digging his fingers in a little harder.

“Oh yeah,” Darren says, huffing out a laugh. “Filming with my favorite scene partner is always the _worst_.”

Chris grins and presses his lips between Darren’s shoulder blades. He’s shocked he’s not scared of this intimacy, of this moment – that he’s not running for the hills. He feels… comfortable – here, with Darren. In his bathtub. He takes a quick break from his massage and reaches to grab his wine glass. “So,” he says after taking a sip and setting his glass back down. “How… exactly – um. How do you want to go about… doing this?”

Darren chuckles and turns just enough to give Chris a kiss on the mouth. “That eager to watch me suck my own dick?” He kisses Chris again before settling back against Chris’s chest. “Let’s finish our wine like the classy assholes we are, and then we’ll go from there.” He takes a long sip from his own glass, sighing happily when he swallows. “That’s good shit.”

“It should be,” Chris says, working his thumbs along Darren’s neck. “That bottle probably cost around four hundred dollars.”

Darren lets out a low whistle and takes another drink. “Wooing me with _class_ , Colfer. I like it.”

The water eventually grows tepid and Chris grimaces when he can feel how wrinkled his toes are. “As comfortable as this is, I’m turning into a prune.”

“Aw, but you’d make a pretty hot prune,” Darren says, sneaking in another kiss before he reaches forward and unplugs the drain. “Do you want to run the shower to rinse off, or…” he trails off, standing up before holding his hand out to help Chris up.

Chris stands with a grunt, a few stray bubbles sticking to his skin. He would feel cleaner if they did rinse off, but he knows that they’re going to end up sweaty and sticky in the very near future. “Let’s… hold off until before we go to bed.”

Darren pauses, one leg out of the tub and on the mat, his eyebrows raised in surprise. “Before bed? Am I staying the night?”

Chris has always kicked Darren out or gone home after their hookups, not wanting to deal with the awkward morning after. But tonight he actually _wants_ Darren asleep next to him, _wants_ Darren to hold him while they fall asleep, _wants_ to wake up with Darren’s warm body taking up half the bed. “Yes? If… if you want to?” he asks, grabbing a towel to distract himself from the worry that Darren might say _no_.

“Fuck, of _course_ I want to – I hate,” Darren says, grabbing his own towel and quickly drying off. “I fucking hate having to sleep in my own empty bed after I’m with you.”

“Good, then,” Chris says, nodding as the worry dissipates. He makes his way for the bathroom door until Darren spins him around and pins him to the counter with a desperate, hot kiss. Chris moans into it, letting Darren take what he wants while Chris wraps his arms around Darren’s shoulders and holds on for dear life.

“You know I’m fucking _in_ love with you, right?” Darren says between kisses. “Like, so fucking in love.”

Oddly enough, that thought doesn’t want to make Chris run screaming for the hills anymore. Instead, hearing it makes his chest warm and he places a hand on Darren’s cheek, pulling back to look into Darren’s eyes. “I know… I – “ his voice cracks and he takes a deep breath in before finishing, “I love you, too.”

“Fuck,” Darren says before crashing their lips together again. He’s holding on tight to Chris’s waist and while his cock is hard and pressing against Chris’s thigh, Darren doesn’t seem the least bit concerned with it at the moment. “Really?” he asks with a gasp as he pulls away. “You’re not fucking with me?”

“Darren, I would never fuck with you about this,” Chris says quietly, gently swiping his thumb under Darren’s eye. “I do, I love you. I’m just sorry it took me so long.”

Darren shakes his head before peppering Chris’s jaw with kisses. “No, don’t apologize, baby. I’m just – I’m so fuckin happy, right now.”

Chris grins and leans his head back, allowing Darren more access to his neck. “Don’t think these declarations get you out of what you came here for, Darren.”

“Oh I would never turn down a challenge,” Darren murmurs against Chris’s collarbone. “Does thinking about me sucking myself off make you hot, hmm?” he asks, thrusting his hips forward.

“Just making sure you’re not a liar,” Chris says, reaching down to give Darren a quick swat on the ass. “Where will it be easier… the bed or the floor, maybe?”

“The floor, for sure,” Darren says, dropping the towel he had tied around his waist to the floor and walking naked into Chris’s bedroom. “I’d totally fuck my neck up if I attempted it on the bed.”

Chris still isn’t clear on the logistics, even though he’s been thinking about it all day, but he’s not going to try disagreeing – since Darren has obviously done this before. He follows Darren and stands awkwardly by where Darren is settling himself on the floor. “Do you need me to uh, help? Or anything?”

“Stand there and let me look at you,” Darren says, fisting his cock back to full hardness.

The more Darren stares, the more self-conscious Chris becomes, so he tightens the towel around his waist and sits down next to Darren. In all honestly, he’d be totally fine just watching Darren jerk himself off. They always rush right to the fucking and never have time for teasing like this. It’s… nice. And _hot_. His own cock is hard, trapped beneath the towel, but he’s completely fine letting the arousal buzz through his veins while Darren continues to pleasure himself. “Please, do continue.”

Darren snorts out a laugh and when he lets go of his cock, it slaps back against his belly. “Oh I will, baby. Just watch,” he says before he slips his hands under his lower back and lifts his legs into the air. He grunts as he lets his back curve, his feet almost touching the floor on either side of his head. His dick still isn’t in reach of his mouth yet, but he’s getting close.

It’s mesmerizing, watching Darren bend like that. Chris can easily imagine just how much fun they could have with all the ways Darren can bend and move. He sits there, eyes transfixed on Darren’s mouth while Darren makes little rocking motions, pushing on his back to bring his cock closer to his lips.

“Just, uh,” Darren says, heaving out a breath that must hit the tip of his cock because he lets out a sudden moan. “Just takes a few minutes to uh, stretch everything out.” He lifts his head slightly to lick along the slit and suddenly his body moves just enough for him to wrap his lips around the head of his dick. “Mmm,” he hums around himself, eyes slipping shut.

Chris slips out of his towel, because the texture against his sensitive cock has become too much. When Darren takes more of himself into his mouth, Chris lets out a quiet groan before giving up and shuffling behind Darren. He _needs_ to touch him. “Let me help,” he says, resting his hands on Darren’s hips and gently pressing forward. He has an _excellent_ view of Darren’s slightly furred asshole, of Darren’s hanging balls, and of Darren’s dick sliding in and out of his mouth. “Fuck,” he mutters, resisting the urge to reach down and jerk himself off all over Darren’s back.

Darren moans and the slurping noises get louder as he shifts his hips to thrust in and out of his mouth. He slides his hands up to rest on top of Chris’s and encourages Chris to press just a tiny bit more.

Chris feels like he’s burning up inside, it’s so hot. When Darren mentioned that he could suck his own dick, Chris pictured him just barely reaching to suck on the head, not actually… fucking his own mouth. Granted, he can’t get more than an inch or so, but it’s still one of the hottest things Chris has ever seen.

“Fuck,” Darren gasps, letting his head fall back and his dick slip from his lips. “I forgot how awesome that feels, fuck.”

Chris moves to the side and helps Darren slowly lower his back and legs back to the floor. Darren’s cock is shining with saliva, and Chris is tempted to bend down and finish him off. “So, you’re not a liar,” he says, running his hands up Darren’s thighs.

“God, you’re so hard for me, baby,” Darren says and he starts tugging on Chris’s legs, clearly trying to get Chris to spread out on the floor beside him. “C’mon, wanna make _you_ come.”

Chris adjusts so he’s on his side, with his hips near Darren’s head. This isn’t something they’ve ever done before, but Chris’s mouth is watering with how badly he wants Darren’s cock. “Like this,” he says, tugging on Darren’s hip so he rolls onto his side, too, and then takes Darren’s dick into his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Darren pants, one hand on Chris’s hip. “Oh fuck yeah, _just_ like this,” he says before he wraps his lips around the head of Chris’s cock. He moans right away when Chris gives a particularly hard suck, which sends shivers down Chris’s spine.

Chris is quick to realize that trying to blow each other at the same time isn’t by any means graceful – it’s distracting, but _damn_ it feels good. He loves having Darren’s dick in his mouth because Darren is always so responsive – not just vocally, but with how his body jerks, trying to restrain his movements so he doesn’t choke Chris.

It doesn’t take much for Darren to have to stop what he’s doing and gasp, “Oh fuck – fucking – gonna come, Chris, fuck –“ before his body tenses and he fills Chris’s mouth with his release. “ _Fuck_ ,” he moans as he finishes, falling onto his back and breathing hard.

Chris’s dick mourns the loss of Darren’s mouth momentarily while Chris wipes his lips with the back of his hand before getting up and straddling Darren’s chest. He’s feeling brave tonight. Braver than he ever has before in bed. “Are you going to finish me off?” he asks, crawling closer so his cock is back near Darren’s mouth.

“I knew you had a kinky side to you,” Darren says, grinning before he lifts his head and grips Chris’s ass with both hands, tugging forward so he can wrap his lips around the head of Chris’s cock again.  

“Oh god, love your mouth,” Chris groans, shallowly thrusting his hips, careful not to shove his dick _too_ far in but it just feels so fucking good. How did he manage to go weeks without this? “Ah – _ah,_ ” he grunts, feeling his balls tighten while he watches his cock slide in and out of Darren’s spit-slick lips.

Just as Chris is about to come, Darren grips the base of Chris’s cock and pulls back, jerking Chris’s length with his hand. “Come all over me, baby. C’mon, want to feel you – “

There’s not much Chris can do to control it, he lets out an unintelligible noise as his orgasm crests, covering Darren’s face in streak after streak of come. “Oh shit,” he moans, letting Darren milk the last of his orgasm out of him before he collapses off to the side. “ _Shit_.”

“That was – “ Darren says, chest heaving. “That was fucking _awesome._ ”

“Wow.” That’s about all Chris can manage before he looks over at Darren and immediately starts laughing. “Oh my god, you’re a mess,” he says, moving closer but not daring to touch Darren’s filthy face.

“But I’m your mess,” Darren says before quickly moving in and giving Chris a kiss before Chris has a chance to react, smearing come on Chris’s face.

Chris makes a disgruntled noise and pulls back, immediately wiping his cheek with his hand before realizing now his hand is a mess, too. “You’re going to pay for that,” he says, but he knows he doesn’t sound threatening at all because he can’t stop smiling. “Told you we’d need that shower later.”

“It’s like you saw the future,” Darren says, wincing slightly as he sits up. “Your bed is going to be much more comfortable than this floor.”

Chris just can’t stop staring at the drying come on Darren’s face. He’s still impressed with himself that _he_ did that and his dick twitches with a hopeful interest in round two. “The sooner we finish cleaning up, the sooner we can go to bed.” He crawls up to his knees before standing, and then helps Darren up.

“Who said it was going to be a quick shower?” Darren asks, giving Chris a wink before tugging Chris back into the bathroom.

Another first for them tonight – shower sex. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please reblog from [my tumblr!](http://controlofwhatido.tumblr.com/post/125978423110/fic-a-night-of-firsts-crisscolfer-nc-17)


End file.
